


Te Amo

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Some don't believe in first sight. Some do, but not for them. Henry finally found that one for himself.





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Queenofglassbeliever prompted: Mini prompt: Glass Believer's first I love you. :)
> 
> Forgot to transfer this from Tumblr earlier

3 months.

3 months since their worlds literally collided.

3 months since he uncovered the marvelous woman with raven curls and a blue ballgown, who went by the name “Ella.”

3 months since she punched him in the face and stole the motorcycle that she still dubbed “his headless horse”.

Yes, it had only been 3 months since Henry Mills had met Ella Tremaine and they hadn’t dated for all of that time, but there was no doubt that so much had happened and so quickly too. Even within the first night of them meeting, he had chased her to a ball and somehow managed to talk her down from killing the prince. Since then, they had saved each other’s lives more than they could count. They had been to a few other realms, made love under the trees, in tents and were currently fighting amongst a rebellion in order to get a new friend’s kingdom back.

Yet, despite how fast things were moving, Henry knew one thing.

His grandmother had always said that the story of how she met his grandfather was just that-how they met, not how they fell in love. Yet, Henry was sure that he had fallen in love with Ella when they met. From the way she so confidentially held herself to how she tricked him into learning how to ride the bike, even if it was just to steal it. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind and compassionate. She had a broken heart from years of abuse at the hands of her step-family and that didn’t stop her from wanting to help others.

Henry stood, watching as Ella gave orders to a few new men that had joined the cause. She filled their arms with blankets, sleeping bags, along with their rations of food and other supplies. Her face was serious as she did so, but at the end, she gave them all a warm smile and thanked them for lending a hand. She showed them the way to Killian, who would help get them situated. Ella walked back over to him, brushing a bit of dirt from her pants.

“I think that’s it for the day. We’ve got your mom on patrol with a few others, Tiana is game planning right now. No sign of Tremaine or Drizella in a couple of days actually,” she said.

Henry nodded. “Te amo,” he said. Ella stared at him for a moment, her face taken aback and soft, all at the same time. He put his hand on hers. “You don’t have to say anything back. I know it’s big and new, and it hasn’t even been that long, but I just wanted to say it. So you know how I felt.”

Ella bit her lip, pausing for a moment before she said, “Te amo.”

“You don’t have to say it just because…”

“Henry Mills, when have I done anything in my life just because someone wanted me to?”

He grinned, leaning into kiss her. She cupped his cheek as she deepened it, the love pulsing through their veins.


End file.
